


colors bright (my heart is colored with you)

by heavenshighway



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Kim Seungmin, Genderbending, Rich Kim Seungmin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenshighway/pseuds/heavenshighway
Summary: Hidupnya statis dan monokrom. Bukannya ia kepikiran atau bagaimana.Sampai dia datang; mengguncang dan mewarnainya.





	1. you'd fill my empty void

**Author's Note:**

> no profit gained from this work.
> 
> WARNING. this work contains genderbent characters. read with your own risk.

 

Sejak aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari mobil untuk memasuki gerbang sekolah ini, bisa kurasakan tatapan heran sekaligus—boleh kusebut sebagai kagum? Oke, tatapan heran sekaligus kagum dari para siswa yang kulewati di koridor. Mungkin mereka heran, mengapa ada seorang murid yang berani-beraninya berangkat sesiang ini. Atau mereka heran, melihat seorang murid baru yang masuk ke sekolah ini di tengah-tengah semester.

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, benar adanya ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, yang seharusnya aku masuki dengan normal seperti anak-anak lain, tapi karena suatu urusan aku harus menundanya. Memangnya yang begitu boleh? Nggak tahu, bukan urusanku.

Ayahku sedari tadi berjalan mendahului sambil sesekali melihat arloji di tangannya. Di samping Ayah ada seorang wanita berseragam yang tengah menunjukkan jalan padanya, staf sekolah mungkin? Ah, bisa jadi ini penyebab sorotan kagum di koridor. Ayahku mungkin lupa sekolah baruku ini berbeda dari yang lama, ia datang kesini masih dengan mengenakan setelan kerjanya yang begitu formal. Jas, kemeja, celana kain, dan sejenisnya. Yang jelas begitu menarik perhatian dan tidak _cocok_.

Kami akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang kuduga adalah ruang kepala sekolah, atau tata usaha, atau bimbingan konseling. Tidak tahu, tidak mengerti. Aku tidak diajak bicara mengenai ini, hanya disuruh mengikuti, jadilah aku hanya mengekori.

Staf sekolah yang membimbing kami mengetuk pintu, dan Ayah melirik kepadaku tanpa ekspresi tapi aku tahu apa yang hendak disampaikannya. _Jangan berulah, jaga sikap, buang wajah judes itu._

Aku membuang napas penuh attitude dan cemberut sebelum memasang wajah penuh etika pura-puraku. Beginilah Ayah, tidak peduli bagaimana sikap asliku ia tetap bersikukuh membuatku menjadi cewek bertata krama. Aku _sih_  begini hanya untuk menyenangkannya saja. 

Entah apa yang membuat orang di dalam ruangan ini lama membukakan pintu, tapi saat pintu menjeblak terbuka aku agak terlonjak karenanya, seorang anak laki-laki berseragam keluar dari sana.

"HWANG HYUNJIN, IBU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

Alisku naik mendengar teriakan wanita dari dalam ruangan itu. Oh, sesuatu klik di dalam otakku, Hwang Hyunjin yang diteriaki adalah cowok ini, yang sekarang sedang cengar-cengir bodoh di daun pintu. 

"Hehe, ini ada tamu, Bu! Nanti lagi saja." serunya sambil menunduk sopan pada staf sekolah yang bersamaku tadi, dan juga Ayahku, _masih punya sopan santun rupanya,_ kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana sebelum berpapasan denganku yang sejak tadi hanya diam memandanginya. 

Mata kami bertemu dan alih-alih pergi, langkahnya melambat dan cengirannya justru melebar dengan gaya menggoda.

"Halo, cantik."

Ha?

Belum sempat aku merespon ia sudah melewatiku dan berlari sepanjang koridor.

Aku pandangi punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh sebelum menghilang di belokan. 

"— _ungmin_? Seungmin, nak?" 

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ayah menatapku heran dan mengendikkan dagunya padaku agar aku tetap ikuti dia masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Kupandangi lagi ke arah perginya cowok tadi. Pikiranku belum begitu benar rupanya. Ah, pasti karena aku sempat ketiduran di mobil saat perjalanan menuju kemari. 

Butuh sekali lagi namaku dipanggil baru aku beranjak menyusul Ayah. 

 


	2. threading bonds

 

Akhirnya urusan Ayah di kantor tata usaha—sekarang aku tahu fungsi ruangan itu—selesai. Yah, sebenarnya lebih ke _urusanku_ , tapi karena aku sama sekali tidak diajak bicara, hanya tersenyum dan mendengarkan—seperti biasa, jadilah kuanggap sebagai urusan Ayah. Aku terima jadi saja— _lagi_ , seperti biasa.

Sekarang Ayah sudah meninggalkan area sekolah dan kembali mengurusi pekerjaannya, dan tinggal aku dengan seorang staf wanita yang berjalan beriringan sambil menunjukkan jalan menuju kelas baruku. Sesekali ia mengenalkan ruangan demi ruangan yang kami lewati.

"Kelasmu di atas, ngomong-ngomong," katanya saat kami berbelok menuju tangga. Aku bersyukur ia masih lanjut berbicara padaku yang sama sekali tidak ada minat dalam konversasi ini.

Tentu yang kupasang pada wajah adalah senyum ramah alih-alih lirikan tajam.

"Kalau yang di sana itu perpustakaan," ia menunjuk satu gedung yang jadi semakin terlihat jelas dari lantai dua. "Nah, kalau di ujung koridor ini ada ruang kesehatan. Kalau kamu merasa tidak enak badan, bisa ke sana saja, ada petugas yang menjaga seharian."

Aku mengangguk-angguk saja sembari mendengarkan lanjutannya. Mungkin ruang kesehatan bisa jadi tempatku kabur kalau sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran.

"—tapi di sana sering dijadikan tempat bolos para anak lelaki, jadi kamu harus hati-hati."

Tidak jadi.

"Nah! Ini kelasmu."

Kupandangi ibu staf tata usaha mengetuk pintu ruang kelas itu karena pelajaran sedang berlangsung, dan kemudian berbicara sebentar dengan seorang wanita yang membukakan pintu, meminta izin untuk aku masuk ke dalam kelas.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menggesturkan padaku agar mengikutinya masuk ke kelas setelah berterima kasih pada ibu staf tata usaha. Aku menunduk sopan. Impresi pertama haruslah mengesankan, jadi aku sempatkan menyisir rambut dengan jari sekilas dan merapikan rokku.

Ruangannya biasa, dibandingkan ruang kelasku yang dulu. Mungkin ada sekitar dua puluh lima anak di dalamnya, cukup banyak. Di antara mereka yang mulanya hanya diam mendengarkan, saat aku memperkenalkan diri mulai berbisik-bisik pada teman sebangkunya.

Bohong kalau tidak gugup, mungkin aku terbiasa bicara di depan umum, tapi seisi kelas ini nantinya akan menjadi temanku selama dua tahun ke depan jadi—ya, impresi pertama _harus_ mengesankan.

Selesai memperkenalkan diri aku diminta untuk segera duduk di kursi yang kosong jadi aku memilih untuk duduk di samping seorang gadis berwajah ramah yang kelihatannya sangat antusias melihatku memilih bangku di sebelahnya. Kemudian aku diajak berkenalan olehnya—dan siswa lain yang duduk di sekitar bangkuku.

Sejauh ini aman. Aku sudah punya banyak kenalan, dan materi yang disampaikan guru sudah pernah kupelajari di kelas satu di sekolah lamaku jadi aku tidak perlu serius-serius amat mendengarkan agar dapat mengobrol sambil bisik-bisik dengan teman baruku.

 


End file.
